DWMA High
by NatureHippie2102
Summary: Every high school has it's jocks, nerds, drama students, cool kids, etc. But this high school is special for students who are weapons and Miesters. When the coolest kid in school befriends the class nerd, will it change his reputation? Or will things go for the better? Rated M for sexual content, future sex scene and use of language. SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

I stand in front of my new school and smile. This is my new home. I decided to wear my light blue skinny jeans and a yellow shirt with a pink sweater over top. My backpack is full of books, papers, pencils, and everything else I need to encourage my education. I hold my favourite book "Hatchet" and other school books on my arm since they couldn't fit inside my back pack.

"Maka!" A voice yells out. I turn my head and see my worst enemy standing before me. My father.

"What are you doing here papa?" I ask angrily.

"Well, your science teacher called in sick so I'm the substitute! Isn't that awesome!"

"Not really."

He stares at me with puppy dog eyes as I walk past him. I look down at a piece of paper that tells me my home room when suddenly I feel someone bump into me, making me drop all my books.

"Watch where your going!" He yells to me. He looks shorter than me and he has blue hair. He wears a black shirt that has the band "Behemoth" written on it and is wearing baggy jeans. I growl as I pick up my books.

"Need a hand?" A voice asks. I look up and see a guy looking down at me. He wears an orange shirt with a leather jacket and has white hair.

"Sure" I reply. He kneels next to me and grabs a few of my books. He has one earbud in with the music playing quite loud, I can hear it. I can tell he's listening to Riot by Three Days Grace.

"Here" He says as he hands me my books.

"Thanks. I'm Maka"

"Soul"

"Excuse me?"

"Soul. Thats my name. Soul Eater Evans"

"Oh. I've never met someone named Soul."

"Well, I guess I'm just that cool"

I giggle. He gives me a hand and we both stand up.

"Are you new here?" He aks

"Yeah, its my first day. I didn't know I had this "Talent" until last week."

"Cool. I've been going to this school for a while."

"Are you a weapon or a meister?"

"Weapon. You?"

"Meister."

"Oh. Well, we should head inside. Maybe later I'll give you a tour of the school"

"Sounds like fun"

We walk inside and he helps me look for my classroom.

"Who is your homeroom teacher?" He asks me. I pull out the paper.

"Mr. Sid"

"Hey, that's my homeroom teacher"

"Cool"

We walk into his classroom and sit together. A group of guys and girls that ,from the look of how they are acting and are dressed, are the cool kids surround Souls desk. One of them is the guy who bumped into me. He and Soul seem really close. One of the girls pushes through the guys and walks to my desk.

"Hi. I'm Tsubaki" She says. The girl wears a white tank top that shows cleavage and a black sweater that's halfway zipped up. She wears a short skirt and her long hair is tied back in a pony tail.

"Hey. I'm Maka"

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"What?"

"My friend Black Star pushed you over and I'm sorry. I meant to help you up but it seems Soul beat me to it"

"Its ok. It wasn't your fault. How long have you been going to this school?"

"Two years. They teach normal school stuff here until students reach ten. Then the next three years are all about weapons and Miesters. This is the year we choose our partners."

"Really? Cool. Is it a good school?"

"The best! I've never felt so cared for and accepted."

"Alright everyone! Sit down at a desk please!" A voice yells. All the students scatter and find an empty desk.

"My name is Sid. I will be your homeroom teacher for the next three years. You will respect me and respect each other. This is your first year of Miester and Weapon training. Any questions?"

I raise my hand.

"Yes, new student"

"First off, my name is Maka. Second, why is your skin purple?"

"Because I'm a zombie"

I start laughing.

"I'm serious"

I stop laughing and stare at him in shock. He rolls his eyes.

"First day of school and you already think you're the class clown, huh?" Sid says as he crosses his arms.

"No I-"

"Why don't you come to the front of the class, class clown"

I sigh as I stand up. I feel everyone stare at me with eyes like daggers. I turn to Soul and he stares at me blankly. I hear someone cough "nerd" as I walk past them.

"So Maka, tell us about yourself"

"Well, I had straight A's at my old school. I'm a meister, I-"

"Loser!" Someone yells out.

"I , um, I-" I try to fight back my tears but they seem to want to come out.

"Leave her alone" Soul yells. I want to smile at him but I don't want him to see me cry so I leave the room.

"Maka!" Sid yells but I ignore him and run to the bathroom. I go into the stall and lock the door before crying harder. Its my first day and people are already bullying me. I though this school would be better than my old one. I thought I would be more accepted.

"Maka?" Tsubaki says as she knocks on the stall door.

"Go away" I say. Suddenly, the bathroom stall door opens.

"How did you do that?"

"I picked the lock. Now come here"

I walk towards her and she puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Soul wanted to check on you but I went since you were in the girls room"

"Soul wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. Clean yourself up and we'll head back to class together."

"Ok"

...

I grab my lunch tray and look for a table to sit at.

"Hey Maka" A voice calls. I turn my head and see Soul waving at me. I smile at him and sit next to him.

"Seriously? You want the nerd at our table?" Asks one of the guys.

"Yeah, so what?" Soul yells. The guy just rolls his eyes and leaves.

"Whatever. He was retarded anyways." Soul says before taking a bite of his fish.

"Thanks" I say.

"Sure. How's your first day so far?" He asks.

"Not the best. Its hard making friends"

"You have me don't you? And Tsubaki? I didn't make any friends until a week after I came here, let alone my first day."

"Why?"

"People thought I was weird because of my shark teeth"

"I didn't even notice"

He looks at me and smiles. Maybe this will be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Hello my peoples. I just want to let you guys know that my story was rated T but I changed it to M. Ok, that's all!

Soul p.o.v.

I wake up in the morning and stretch out my arms. My alarm clock beeps loudly and I growl before smacking the off button. I swing my legs to the side of my bed and rub my eyes. I slowly stand up and walk to my closet. I grab a red shirt and my favourite leather jacket, followed by my black jeans. Once I finish getting dressed I grab my phone and put my earbuds in my ears. I hit shuffle on my song playlist and Billy Talent blasts into my ears. I Bob my head as I make a tuna sandwich for breakfast. As I make the sandwich I remeber that one girl I met yesterday. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Maka. She was really pretty, and nice. I've never felt this way around a girl before. Its probably nothing. I inhale the sandwich and go to the bathroom to style my hair. I wonder if Maka will like it if I have my hair like this? Or like this? Maybe this? What am I doing?! I've never cared what a girl thinks about me, or my hair. I sigh as I drop my arms to my sides.

...

I park my motorcycle in an empty square at the parking lot.I hop off and kick down the stand that holds my bike up. I move to the side so a car can go into the stall next to mine.

"Hey Soul" A voice says. I turn and see Maka smiling at me from inside the car.

"Hey Maka" I say.

Maka opens the door and leaves the car.

"Bye Papa" She says to the driver.

"Wait just a minute!" He yells. He jumps out of the car and runs to me.

"Who exactly are you!?" He yells in my face.

"Personal space, buddy" I say as I slightly push his chest.

"You look like the kind of guy who gets into lots of trouble, and I don't want my precious angel hanging out with guys like you!"

"Papa, lay off. He's really nice" Says Maka, defending me.

"Really nice you say?" He glares at me before grabbing my shirt and pulling me close to his face. "You do anything bad to her, even lay a FINGER on her and you will regret it"

I smack his hand and he lets go of my shirt.

"Come on Soul, lets go inside" Maka says grabbing my arm and pulling me along with her. I turn to her dad and put two fingers in front of my mouth and stick out my tongue. He growls at me before hopping back into his car.

"Is your dad always so uptight?" I ask her after she releases my arm.

"You have no idea. I never really care what he thinks since I hate him"

"Why do you hate him?"

"He's just a jerk. I bet you anything he has slept at least three of the teachers here."

"And he thinks I'm a bad influence."

"And its not only that, but he would do that kind of stuff while married to my mother!"

"What happened to her?"

"They got divorced. But my dad has custody over me so I'm stuck with him"

"Not for long"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you know that once you start grade ten here, you move into dorm rooms?"

"What!? I didn't know that!"

"Yeah. Once you make a partner here, you move in together in dorm rooms"

"No matter the gender?"

"Nope"

"So what if I'm stuck with a guy whose addicted to scratching his balls?"

"I doubt that'll happen unless you and "balls scratcher guy" souls connect"

"Thats weird. I'd rather that than my dad though"

"I bet"

Maka p.o.v.

We walk inside the school and head to our homeroom. Tsubaki and Black Star smile at us.

"Hey Tsubaki" I say.

"What? You don't say hi to me?" Says Black Star.

"Why should I? You're mean to me" I reply.

"Don't take anything he does seriously. He's a jerk to everyone" Says Soul.

"Yeah. Whatever I did, I don't even remeber it. What's your name again?" Black Star asks me.

"Maka"

"Oh right. I remeber you saying that before running out of the classroom like a baby" He laughs. I cross my arms and growl.

"Like I said, he's like that to everyone" Soul repeats.

...

"Everyone take a seat please." Says my science teacher. I'm so glad he is back and that my dad isn't the substitute any more.

"My name is Mr. Frankenstein but please call me doctor Stein. Today I will be teaching you all about my favourite units. Dissection!"

The class gasps in horror.

"I know! Isn't it exciting! Most schools dissect frogs and leave it at that, but not here. Today you will each dissect a bird, tomorrow we will together as a class dissect a cow and the day after we will dissect the dead body of a human weapon and miester!"

Everyone break into screaming and start freaking out. The kid to the right of me barfs into his book bag, the kid to the left of me is attempting to call the police and I stare at the teacher in shock.

"Quiet down!" He yells. Everyone stops panicking and sits down in their seats. I raise my hand.

"Yes, Maka?" He says pointing to me.

"What does dissecting dead animals have to do with teaching us about-"

"Being weapons and Miesters? Hmmm, I don't know quite yet. I'll think of a good reason tomorrow. I'm just kidding! We do this to see how you students would react in tough situations. Some Kishins rip people to shreds and you'll have to learn to avoid those obstacles and kill them"

I can tell the class still doesn't feel very comfortable with Stein, and honestly, neither do I.

As doctor Stein speaks, I notice people passing a note around. Some students open it and laugh, others just pass it along. I wonder who the note is for until it lands on my desk. I open it and it has the words "Nerd, loser, bitch, geek" written all over it.

Black Star, who sits behind me, grabs the note from the hands and rips it up.

"Just ignore them. If any one bothers you, just let me and Soul know. We'll beat their asses fatser than you can say help." Black Star whispers to me. Even though he can be a huge jerk at times, he is really nice and does care about his friends. I look to the front of the class and see a guy stare are me and mouth the word "loser"

...

School ends and I walk down the bus stop. I look to my side and see Soul holding a guy by the throat. I slowly walk up behind him.

"If you ever, EVER, do anything like that to Maka again. It'll be the last thing you do."

"How did you know I wrote the note?" The guy cries.

"Black Star told me. Stay away from Maka. Got it!?"

The guy nods. Soul releases his throat and the guy runs off.

"You didn't have to do that." I say to him. He turns around and shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't care. Spreading notes like that around the class is so uncool."

I smile at him.

"Thank you"

"Any time. Do you want a ride to your house?" He asks.

"On your bike?"

"Yeah. Theres room for two"

"Sure."

We walk down the stairs together and walk to the parking lot. He hops on first and I follow him behind.

"Hold on. I like to drive fast" He says.

"Hold on to what?" I ask. He turns to me and raises an eyebrow. He then grabs my arms and pulls them so they are wrapped around his waist. My palms rest on his stomach, our skin seperated by just a thin shirt, and I can feel that he has a six pack. Suddenly, the motor roars loudly and we fly out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Hello my peoples. So I didn't proof read my first chapter very well and I noticed I accidentally wrote

"They teach normal school stuff here until students reach ten."

I meant to write

"They teach normal school stuff here until students reach grade ten."

So yeah. Thats all. Peace and Love.

Maka p.o.v.

Soul drops me off in front of my house from his bike.

"See you tomorrow" He says before driving off. I turn on my heel and walk into my house. I open the door to see my father making out with a girl on the couch. Typical week day.

"Hey papa" I say. He ignores me and continues to forcefully do...things to the lady. I roll my eyes and grab an apple from the counter. I turn back to him and see his hands up her skirt as she yells with glee. I walk up to them and walk my dads head with a book.

"Ow! Oh, hey Maka. I didn't see you come in" Says my father, rubbing his head. The girl looks down in embarrassment.

"Why do you do this papa. Its disgusting." I say before stomping up to my room. I lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling as the screams begin again. I turn on my speakers and crank up "Last ride of the day" by Nightwish. I take out my iphone and see I have a Facebook notification. I open it and see Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki have sent me friend requests. I smile as I hit accept on all three names. Less than ten seconds later they add me to a group chat.

(Whenever you see words next to a name, its the group chat)

Soul: Hey Maka, welcome to the chat.

Maka: Thx Soul.

Tsubaki: Hey gurl! How is school so far?

Maka: Its ok. Thank you guys so much for standing up for me.

Soul: Of course, any time.

Death The kid: I'm so lost. Who is this girl?

Tsubaki: Oh I forgot to tell you. Kid, this is Maka, she's new to our school. Maka, this is Death the Kid, his dad is the owner of the school.

Maka: Wait, isn't the owner of the school "The grim reaper?"

Death The kid: Yes, I am also a grim reaper.

Maka: Thats so cool! Why haven't I seen you around school?

Death the Kid: I don't see the point of going to a school that teaches me stuff I already know. I already have my weapons.

Maka: Weapons? I thought you only need one weapon.

Black Star: Kid is obsessed with symmetry. He has the worst OCD in the world

Death The Kid: Well excuse me for realizing that symmetry is very important!

Tsubaki: Calm down Kid. Lol.

Death The kid: How dare you capitalize only the first L! It should be either LOL or lol!

Maka: Hahaha. Wow, you're pretty serious about symmetry. So how did you guys all meet?

Soul: I met Black Star when I first came to the school

Tsubaki: and I met Death the Kid because I'm good friends with one of his weapons.

Maka: Cool.

Another facebook notification pops up on my phone. I close the chat and see someone commented on my profile picture. The comment says "loser". Its from one of the kids in my class. I turn off my phone take a deep breath. Its ok Maka, you have great friends who will never say that kind of stuff to you. You shouldn't care what people think. My phone beeps and I go back to the group message.

Soul: Who wants to go get slushy's with me?

Tsubaki: I'd love to but I have to finsih my chores.

Black Star: I have to do my workout.

Maka: I'll come

Soul: sweet. Meet you at the crosswalk?

Maka: sure

I grab my purse and walk down stairs

"I'm going for a walk papa!" I say. Him and the girl have moved from the couch and onto the floor. I throw a book at his head before leaving.

...

I walk down the sidewalk and listen to some music from my phone. Suddenly, I feel a man grab my shoulder.

"Hey there little girl" He says with a smirk. He reeks with alcohol and sweat.

"Leave me alone" I say, trying to push his hand off my shoulder. He then grabs both my shoulder and shoves he against a wall.

"You're a really cute girl. You know that? Why don't you come home with me?"

"Please let go of me" I say, trying not to cry. He grips my shoulders tighter as he moves closer to my face. The smell of alcohol overwhelms my nose and I gag. He smiles as he presses his face into my neck.

"I said leave me alone!" I yell before bringing my knee up and kneeing his gut. He lets go of my arms and pulls back.

"Stupid girl!" He yells before throwing a punch. I jump to the ground so he misses and kick my legs around myself to trip him. I quickly stand up and grab a stick that's a bit taller than me. He stands up and runs at me. Using the stick I lift up my body and kick him in the face. I then twirl it around my fingers a few times before holding it and standing in a fighting stance. He runs at me again and I use the stick to deflect his attacks. Suddenly, the stick breaks and his pins me against the wall again.

"A fighter I see. I like a girl who can pack a punch" He grunts.

Suddenly, someone walks up behind the guy and punches the back of his head. He lets go of me to turn to who punched him and I see Soul.

"Maka! Are you ok?" He asks. The guy growls before throwing a punch at Soul, who luckily dodges. Soul runs to my side.

"You're good at fighting" Says Soul quickly before punching the guy.

"Thanks" I reply.

"Are you good with scythes?" He asks.

"I've never used a scythe"

"You will now" He says before his body glows and transforms into a scythe. I pick up the weapon and point it to the man.

"H-h-how did he do that?" The man shivers.

"Magic" I say before swinging the weapon around my head before holding it in a fighting stance. I then run at the man and push his stomach with the dull part of the blade. I then whack him in the face with the pole and he's knocked out.

Soul turns back to normal and turns to me.

"That's the first time anyone ever fought using me" He says

"It was my first time actually fighting someone"

He smirks at me before walking off. I stand on the sidewalk and Soul turns to me.

"Aren't you coming?" He asks.

"Oh right!" I say and catch up to him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day

Maka p.o.v.

I wake up in the morning to my father shaking me awake.

"Hi my precious angel" He says with a smile. I push his arm and sit up.

"Why are you waking me up? Normally my alarm wakes me up" I moan.

"Yes, but I just feel so lucky to have you as a daughter that I felt I needed to wake you up"

"Just shut up and leave my room" I say before standing up and pushing him out. I slam the door and take a deep breath. Does he ever leave me alone. I shake my head as I walk to my closet. What should I wear today? Hmmm. Oh, I could wear my new shirt that I bought from Blue Notes. It's a cute t-shirt with a Yin and Yang on it. I throw on my usual pink sweater over top and slide into my skinny jeans. I go into the bathroom to brush my hair and see a condom on the counter. Not again dad. He needs to stop bringing women into my personal bathroom. Its just gross. I pull off a piece of toilet paper and wipe the condom into the garbage. Once I finish brushing my hair, I tie up my hair into two small pigtails just above my ears. I smile at my reflection before heading down stairs.

I pour myself a bowl of cereal and sit at the table. My dad decides to sit across from me.

"What?" I ask him.

"Why does there have to be a reason for me to love my little Maka"

"Just stop talking. Actually, I have a question"

"I KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME!" My father cheers with glee "I KNEW ONE DAY MY LITTLE ANGEL WOULD ASK ME FOR ADVICE! ASK FOR JUST A HINT OF MY WISDOM! Go on dear, ask away!"

I roll my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me that once I choose my partner that I move in with them?"

"Well, because you're not"

"What do you mean? Soul told me-"

"I'm going to ask Lord Death if I could have you continue to live with me!" He says smiling proudly.

"What!? Why would you do that!?" I yell in anger.

"Because what if you're with someone who does drugs? Or is a murderer? Or is addicted to sex?"

"Dad, you're addicted to sex"

"Thats not the point" He protests "The point is that I think you'll be safer with me"

"But dad, Lord Death says we should move in with our partners so our souls connect easier and we can fight better!"

"True, but I know what's best for you-"

"Don't you say that" I interrupt "Don't you ever fucking say that! You do not know what is best for me! You cheated on mom, you're a prostitute, you practically stalk me wherever I go, and now you're preventing me from becoming a better Meister! I'm moving in to the DWMA with whoever my partner is if you like it or not!"

He sighs and crosses his arms. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. I walk to the front door and open it.

"Hi Soul" I say.

"Hey Maka" He replies. "Do you want a ride to school?"

"Sure" I reply.

"Oh no you don't!" Yells my dad. "You are not gonna do anything with him. First, its a ride to school. Then, its a ride in bed"

"DAD!" I scream before smacking him really hard with my book. He falls to the ground in pain.

"C'mon Soul, lets go" I say as I walk outside. Soul hops onto his bike and I follow behind. I wrap my arms around his waist as I did last time and we drive off. The wind smacks my face as we leave the neighborhood and so I dig my face into the back of his leather jacket. He feels warm. I like it.

We speed down the highway until we arrive at our destination. The DWMA HighSchool. He finds a parking spot and we hop off.

"C'mon, we'll be late" I say as Soul digs through his backpack.

"Just a second" He says. He grins widely as he pulls out a flower.

"Here, its for you" He says as he hands me the squashed flower.

I blush.

"Thank you"

"Sorry that it got squashed. I just thought that lately you've been bummed about how everyone is being mean to you so I thought this flower would cheer you up"

I smile at Soul

"Not everyone is mean to me. I have Tsubaki, Black Star, and you"

He smiles and we walk inside.

...

We walk into the classroom and sit in our usual seats. I hear a group of girls giggle and point at me. They whisper into each others ears while staring at me and laugh. I roll my eyes and pull out my books. The rest of the class pours in, followed by Mr. Sid and everyone sits down.

"Good morning class. I have a special announcement. We have three new students joining our class today. Please give these students the utmost respect and give them a kind welcome."

He then leaves the room and comes back in with three kids. The one in the middle has black hair and three white stripes on the left side of his hair. He wears a black T-shirt that says "Fallout Boy" on it and wears black skinny jeans. The taller girl to his left wears a tight red sleeveless shirt with a cardigan over top and she wears skinny jeans. The smaller girl to the right wears a white crop top with a tie die smiley face in the middle and a jean vest over top. She wears short shorts with peace signs on them.

"Class, this is Liz, Patty, and Death The kid" Says Sid. I lean over to Soul.

"Thats Kid?" I whisper to Soul.

"Yeah. I don't know why he's here" Soul whispers back.

"Please take a seat anywhere" Sid says to the three students. There's an empty desk behind me and Kid sits there.

"Hi Kid" I whisper. He raises an eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" He asks.

"I'm Maka. We talked on the group chat on facebook"

"Oh right. You're the new girl"

"Well, not anymore technically. I thought you said that you didn't need to come to this school."

"Yeah, well, turns out that there are a few things I don't know that my father never told me"

"Oh, ok." I say before turning back around and facing the front.

...

Once first class finishes I stand up and turn to Death The Kid.

"Do you want me to-"

"Hey new guy!" A girl interrupts. She's one of the girls who were talking about me and laughing at me.

"I am so sorry that you're stuck sitting behind the nerd. If you want, you can switch seats and come sit with me" She flirts.

"I'm quite fine sitting behind Maka. And besides, the lack of symmetry in your face would just distract me" Kid replies. The girl laughs.

"Cute and funny. I like you. Let me give you some advice, if you want to not become the class nerd as well, don't talk to that Maka girl."

"Now let me give you some advice" Says Soul, stepping between Kid and the girl. "Leave Maka alone, or you and I are through"

Wait, Soul and that girl at dating?

"And honestly" Says Soul "I don't like the fact that my girlfriend is flirting with another guy"

"I'm not flirting" She says "I'm giving him a warm welcome like Mr. Sid said."

Soul just growls and walks off. I grab his arm.

"You guys are dating?" I ask him. He nods.

"Yeah, we are"

"But she never sits with us or-"

"She's been sick for the past three days. She just came back today"

A fire begins to burn inside of me, but I don't understand why? Soul leaves the classroom and when I turn to the girl, she gives me an icey stare.

"Excuse me" Says someone. I turn and see the two girls who were standing with Kid.

"Hi, I'm Liz and this is my little sister Patty. We're Kids weapons" Says the tall girl.

"Oh so you guys are his weapons. I'm Maka."

I shake hands with both of them.

"I was just wondering, where did you get your shirt? Its so cute" Says Liz.

"Oh, I got it from Blue Notes." I reply.

"I love that store!" Says Patty.

"You love everything" Says Liz. Patty nods in agreement. Kid somehow shakes off the girl and walks up to us.

"Ah, so you guys met Maka" He says.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool" Says Patty

"You're the first person to say that to me. Almost everyone here hates me"

"Why?" Asks Liz.

"I don't know. They call me a nerd and a geek, but I don't understand"

"Is anyone nice to you?" Patty asks.

"Only Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, and you guys" I reply.

"That sucks" Says Liz.

"Yeah, yeah it does."

We walk down the hallway together and suddenly I feel someone push me against the lockers. Souls girlfriend holds me by my shoulders.

"I don't know you that much, but I don't like you. If you ever talk to Soul, even LOOK at Soul, it'll be the last thing you do."

She releases my shoulders and walks down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

I sit with Tsubaki, Black Star, Death The Kid, Liz, and Patty at lunch. Soul walks towards our table when suddenly his girlfriend grabs him by the arm and pulls him to a different table full of girls.

"Don't worry" Says Tsubaki "he'll sit with us tomorrow."

"Who even is that girl?" I ask Tsubaki.

"Her name is Hannah. I used to hang out with her and those girls but I'm glad I don't any more" She replies

"Why?" I ask.

"They were so mean to everyone, especially Hannah. They would make fun of other girls and just be so rude. A few years ago they made a girl commit suicide."

"So why did you hang out with them?" Asks Patty.

"Because I had no one. I had no friends, no family who cared, no one. Until I met Black Star."

"Wow" I say before taking a sip from my water.

"High school is more depressing than I thought" Says Liz.

"You guys were home schooled too?" I ask the girls.

"Yeah. But only for the past two years we knew Kid. Before that, we couldn't afford school. We were homeless." Liz replies.

"Oh my God" Tsubaki gasps.

"Meeting Kid was the best day of our lives. We finally got off the streets and into, well, a mansion."

"Who would have thought that Death himself lived in style" Says Black Star.

"Yeah its great. I'm just glad we're finally off the streets" Says Patty.

"You know what?" Says Liz. "We should have a sleepover. Just us girls.

"Are we invisible?" Black Star asks, gesturing to him and Kid.

"I sleep naked. I don't want any guys looking at me" Says Patty.

"I promise I won't look" Says Black Star. I hit him on top of his head with my book.

"So who's house?" Tsubaki asks.

"It can be at my house" I say.

"When should we have it?" Asks Liz.

"Well, today is Friday. How about today to tomorrow" I say.

"Sure" everyone says.

...

I clean up my room before my friends arrive. I listen to some music as I pick up dirty clothes. I've never had friends over before, mainly because I didn't have any friends at my old school. I hear a knock on the door so I race down the stairs. My father opens the door and Tsubaki stands on the other side of the door. My dad grabs her hand and starts rapidly shaking it.

"Welcome to our house! You have no idea how happy I am that Maka has finally made friends"

I grab my book and smack my dad with it.

"Do you ever stop embarrassing me?" I yell before walking to my room, Tsubaki following close behind. We sit on my bed and Tsubaki pulls out her phone.

"Liz texted me, she'll be here in a few minutes"

"Cool" I reply.

"So, you survived the first week of school. Good job" She says. I laugh.

"Yeah, I'm a survivor"

We both laugh.

"So, do you have any crushes yet?" She asks.

"Pfft no. All the guys here a dumb"

"Even Soul?"

"Well, no-"

"Then you do like him!"

"What? No! He's just a friend"

Tsubaki holds her hands up in defense.

"Ok ok, hahaha"

"What about you and Black Star?" I ask her. She looks to the side and blushes.

"Well...I like him a little"

"Aww, that is so cute! You guys would be an adorable couple"

"I doubt he likes me back though"

"Well-" I get interrupted by the doorbell.

"The sisters are here" I say before we both run down the stairs. My dad is about to open the door but I push him out of the way. I open the door and Liz and Patty stand in front of me.

"Hey guys, c'mon in" I say. They walk inside and we all run back up to my room.

"Here" Says Patty, handing me a small bag.

"Whats this?" I ask, taking it.

"Well, we thought that it would be polite to get you something since you're hosting the sleepover" Says Liz .

"Now I feel bad I didn't get her anything" Says Tsubaki.

"Don't feel bad, it's ok." I say. I open the bag and see a gift card for Blue Notes, Ardenes and a Nightwish CD.

"Thank you so much" I say, hugging them both "How did you know I liked Nightwish?"

"Tsubaki told us" Says Patty. I smile at my group of friends as a tear roles down my face.

"Awww don't cry" Says Liz before wrapping her arms around me.

"Sorry, it's just that I didn't have friends at my old school. Everyone hated me. And now, I have you guys and Soul and Black Star and Kid." I say. We all have a group hug.

"Lets go get some pizza for dinner" I say. Everyone nods in agreement.

...

We sit on my bedroom floor, eating pizza and ask each other random questions.

"Liz, what's your favourite hobby?" I ask Liz.

"Riding my Long board at the skate park. Whats yours?"

"Sitting in my room, reading new books or studying. Patty?"

"Colouring or long boarding with my sistet and Kid, but he uses a skateboard. Tsubaki?"

"My favourite hobby is practicing different makeup styles"

"You can do makeup?" I ask Tsubaki.

"Yeah. I'm pretty good at it" She replies.

"I've never worn makeup before." I say. She turns to me wide eyed and puts down her pizza.

"Ok, now I HAVE to give you a makeover" She says before opening up her bag.

"You're gonna look so pretty with make-up" Says Patty.

Tsubaki pulls out a pink bag full of makeup.

"Close your eyes" She says. I close my eyes and feel her wipe down my face with a cloth. I wonder how I'm gonna look when she's done. Suddenly, I feel someone curling my hair.

"Have you ever had your hair done?" Liz asks me.

"No" I reply.

"This is a girl emergency. We must make you fabulous" Says Patty and I laugh. After about thirty minutes, Tsubaki finishes.

"Don't open your eyes yet" Says Liz. All three girls pull me into a standing position and make me walk into the bathroom.

"Ok, open" Says Tsubaki. I open my eyes and see an entirely different person in front of me. The girl I thought I was has completely vanished and has been replaced with this new, beautiful girl. I look at my complexion in awe.

"Can you teach me this?" I ask Tsubaki. She smiles at me.

"Of course"

Patty takes out her phone and takes a picture of me.

"You look so pretty" She says with a smile. I smile to her and we walk back into my room.

"Let's play truth or dare" Says Liz. We all agree and sit in a circle.

"I'll start" Says Tsubaki. "Patty, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Patty says proudly.

"I dare you to go into the living room and tell us what Maka's dad is doing."

"Isn't your dad a prostitute?" Patty questions me. I nod in embarrassment. She sighs and leaves my room. No less than ten seconds later she bolts back inside.

"What was he doing?" Liz asks.

"Having sex with a cat" Patty gags.

"Oh that's just Blair, one of his usual clients. When she's not sucking on my dads dick, she can be pretty nice" I say

"A cat?" Liz asks.

"Well, she's able to turn into a human" I reply.

"Next time, the sleepover is at my house" Says Tsubaki and we all laugh.

"Ok my turn. Tsubaki, truth or dare?" Patty asks Tsubaki.

"Truth"

"Who is your biggest crush?"

"Black Star" She whispers.

"I thought you two were already dating" Says Liz.

"No, he doesn't like me that way. Ok my turn. Maka, truth or dare?"

I scratch my head and think.

"Dare"

"I dare you to phone Soul and tell him you like him"

"What! I'm not gonna do that!" I yell.

"Why not. If you don't "like" him and he doesn't "like" you, then it should be ok" Tsubaki winks. I growl before pulling out my phone and phoning Soul. I hit the speaker phone button so everyone can hear.

"Hello?" Souls asks.

"Hi Soul, its Maka." I say

"Hey Maka, sup?"

"Nothing much. Just hanging out with Tsubaki and Liz and Patty."

"Cool"

"So, here's the thing. I like you."

Silence.

"Soul?" I ask. "Soul?"

"You like me?"

"Yeah"

"That's great. I like you too"


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait what?" I ask him over the phone.

"Yeah, I like you too. You're an awesome friend" He replies.

"Oh! You like me as a friend. Yeah that's what I was saying, hehe. Ok bye!" I say before hanging up quickly. I cover my face with my hands in embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh. I thought when he said he liked you too, I thought he meant he "liked you" liked you." Says Liz.

"Yeah me too" Says Tsubaki.

"Lets just forget this ever what happended." I say.

Soul p.o.v.

I whip my phone across the room in frustration. I can't believe I said that! I like you as a friend!? How could I do that! I finally got to tell her that I liked her but then got nervous and told her I liked her as a friend!? Fuck!

"What was that all about?" Black Star asks me, walking out of the bathroom and back into the room. We decided that since the girls were having a sleepover, us guys should too. We all sit on the floor in Black Stars room.

"Maka phoned me and told me that she liked me"

"What did you say back?" Black Star asks me.

"He said that he liked her as a friend" Says Kid. I look down in embarrassment.

"You're kidding, right?" Says Black Star.

"But then she said that she liked me as a friend and then hung up" I say.

The guys just laugh at me. I push them both over.

"Shut up" I say in frustration.

"Calm down dude. Love is hard" Says Black Star.

"Wait, don't you have a girlfriend?" Kid asks me.

"Well yeah, but I've been planning on breaking up with her. We're just not that happy together"

"You're both not happy, or you're just not happy" Says Kid. I look to the side and sit on Black Stars bed.

"So, Monday is the big day, huh" Says Black Star.

"Yep. The day we decide our partners and move in together at the dorms" I say. "Do you guys know who you'll choose?"

"I was thinking choosing Tsubaki." Says Black Star.

"Well I'm obviously choosing Liz and Patty, they are my weapons and they do already live with me. How about you Soul?"

"I don't know. Hannah and Maka are both Meisters and-"

"Soul stop it" Kid interrupts "Who do YOU want"

I sigh.

"Maka"

...

Maka p.o.v.

I wake up in the morning and see Tsubaki lying to the left of me and the sisters lying to the right. We all fell alseep on the floor last night. I sit up and stretch out my arms.

"Good morning" Says Tsubaki, slowly sitting up. I smile to her.

"I never thought having friends over would be so fun" I say to her.

"Yeah, especially when they're good friends and not fake friends" She replies with a smile. I look to my side and see both of the sisters slowly wake up.

"I had a weird dream last night" Says Patty. "I was dancing with a mermaid inside cherry soda when suddenly a giraffe starts to drink the soda and swallows us alive"

I raise an eyebrow at Liz and she laughs.

"She's always like that" Liz says.

We walk downstairs for breakfast. My dad is asleep on the couch and Blair is at the stove.

"Good morning girls" She says with a smile. She wears a short black dress and her cat ears stick out of her head.

"Wait, you're human? When I saw you, you were a cat" Says Patty.

"I am a cat, with a ridiculous amount of power. I can turn human, make pumpkin bombs, and yeah. Pancakes anyone?" Blair says with a smile. We all sit at the table and Blair uses her powers to flip the pancakes over.

"You guys ready for Monday?" Tsubaki asks.

"Whats on Monday?" Liz asks.

"Its the day we choose our partners" I reply.

"I choose Liz!" Patty yells, wrapping her arms around her sister.

"No Patty" Tsubaki laughs Its not like that. You have to choose a meister and then move in with them in the dorms."

"Oh, so does that mean we have to leave Kid?" Patty asks.

"No, we can still be with Kid" Says Liz.

"So who are you going to choose to be your meister Tsubaki?" I ask Tsubaki.

"Maybe Black Star." She replies. "You?"

"I was thinking of Soul, but I'm pretty sure that he'll want to be with Hannah"

"I doubt that" Says Liz. "I saw the way he stood up for you against her. He doesn't look at her the way he looks at you."

I nod and fiddle with my fingers. Blair uses her magic and puts plates in front of us and then we each get a pancake in the shape of a pumpkin.

"Thanks Blair." I say. She smiles at me.

...

Monday

I eat my breakfast and my dad walks up to me.

"Remember how I said that I would ask Lord Death if you could stay and live with me?" He asks me.

"Yeah" I mumble.

"Well, I didn't. If you want to live at your school, that's your choice"

I smile at him.

"Thank you papa" I say before giving him a hug. He stands frozen like a statue. He breaths heavy, as if I punched him in the gut. He slowly wraps his arms around me and sighs.

"Remeber that I love you, no matter what." He says before kissing my head. I pull away and continue eating my breakfast.

"Today is your last day living here. How about I drive you to school for the last time" He says.

"Sure" I reply.

...

My dad drops me off at school and I walk inside. There is a sign in the hallway saying "All grade ten students, meet in the gym"

I walk to the gym and see it full of chairs. The chairs on the left are green and the chairs on the right are yellow. A sign in front says "Meisters sit in the yellow chairs, weapons sit in the green"

I see Black Star and Kid sitting together in the yellow chairs so I go sit with them.

"Hey guys" I say. They turn to me and say "Hey". Black Star wears a black shirt with a jean vest over top with metal band patches on it. Kid wears a leather jacket and wears a "Black Veil Brides" Shirt underneath. I wear a simple yellow tanktop with my usual pink sweater.

"Hey Maka. You ready for today?" Black Star asks.

"Yeah. I'm a bit nervous" I reply.

"It'll be ok" Says Kid.

The lights go down and lights turn on in the stage in front of us. Lord Death walks onto the stage. We all applaud

"Hello hello kids. I am the Grim Reaper, Lord Death. Today is the day you have all been waiting for, the day you choose your partners. Today you are all making the biggest decisions of your lives. Whoever you end up with will be your partner for almost the rest of your lives. Will Dr. Stein please join me on stage."

Our strange science teacher, Dr. Stein, walks onto the stage.

"Dr. Stein is able to see your souls and see how they all connect with another. How this is going to work is that each of you will get a piece of paper. You are to write down your name on top and write down who you want your partner to be on the bottom. Dr. Stein will go through the papers and see if who you chose has chosen you and if he thinks your souls connect well, he will make you two parnters. If who you chose has chosen someone else or your souls don't match, then he will find someone who's soul connects better with yours. Under your seats are the papers and pencils. Once you finish writing everything down, hand in your paper to the bucket up front and return to your usual class" Lord Death announces.

I pick up the paper and pencil and write my name on top. I then write Souls name underneath and take a deep breath. Please choose me Soul. Please.

I stand up and hand in my paper. As I turn away from thw bucket and head to class, Hannah walks towards me. She grabs my arm and whispers into my ear.

"I saw what you wrote. Just give up, he will never like a little shit like you" She then pushes me away and walks to the bucket. I roll my eyes and walk to class.

...

Its been four hours since the partner choosing ceremony and we just got an announcement to go back to the gym. We are allowed to sit where ever we want now so I sit with all of my friends. Suddenly Hannah walks up to us and sits on Souls lap.

"There's an empty chair right there" Says Soul, pointing to the chair behind him. Hannah giggles and kisses Soul on the mouth. She tries to push her tongue into his mouth but he keeps his mouth shut.

"Hannah stop." He says, pushing her face off of his. She just sighs and sits behind him. I turn to Tsubaki and pretend to gag. She laughs. Hannah sits behind Soul and starts to rub his shoulders. She keeps looking at me smiling, as if she's telling me "He's mine!". She then leans forward, still staring at me, and starts kissing Souls neck.

"Hannah stop it" Soul almost shouts. She draws back and grumbles.

"Hello hello kids" Lord Death says as he steps onto the stage. "So we have reviewed your choices and have decided your partner. The list is posted outside. Thank you" He then leaves the stage.

"Why did we have to come here? Why couldn't he just say that on the announcements?" I ask Soul.

"Who knows, Lord Death is always doing weird stuff." He replies. We all stand up and walk into the hallway. A giant board of names is taped on the wall.

"I'm with Black Star!" Tsubaki cheers.

I look for my name, hoping to see Souls name next to mine.

"Hey, would you look at that" Says Soul. "You and I are partners"

"What?" I ask. He points up and I see it. His name next to mine.

"There has to be some mistake!" Hannah yells. "I made sure that Soul and I would be partners!"

"Calm down Hannah. Who's your partner anyways?" Soul asks her.

"The guy who has a habit of picking his nose and eating the boogers. This shouldn't have happended! I demand that my boyfriend should be my partner!"

"Yeah, here's the thing. I'm breaking up with you" Says Soul. Hannah turns to him in shock.

"What!?" She yells.

Soul just nods and walks away. Hannah turns to me and I see darkness in her eyes. I see revenge.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day

Maka p.o.v.

I sit in the front seat of my dads car as he drives me to the school. When school ended earlier, I had to go home and pick up my stuff so I can move into my new home. My dad offered to drive me again so that I didn't have to carry everything. I have four suitcases in the trunk and my heart races as we near the school. I've never been away from home for very long, the longest I've been away was for a week when I decided to visit my mom (who is always traveling). We get to the school and my dad drives me to the dorm area.

"Remeber Maka, no kissing any boys, especially that Soul guy. I feel bad for however has to room with him. Oh by the way, who is you're room mate?" He asks. I turn to him and slightly smile.

"Soul" I almost whisper. He looks at me in shock.

"What?!" He yells as he parks the vehicle.

"Calm down, its not that big of a deal. Soul is actually a very nice guy if you get to know him" I say as I open the car door. He sighs.

"Fine. Just be careful, ok?"

"Ok Papa. Bye" I say before going to the back of the car and opening the trunk. I take all my suitcases out and my dad drives off. I try to pick up the suitcases but just end up having them fall on top of me.

"Need some help?" A voice asks. I push a bag off my face and see Soul standing in front of me.

"Yes please" I say. He laughs slightly and grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"Where is your stuff?" I ask him.

"I came here earlier so I already brought my stuff inside. Here," He says before picking up a few of my suitcases. I smile and pick up the rest. We walk up to the door and Soul opens it with his key. We walk inside and he puts my bags down.

"So this is our new home" I say.

"Yup. I didn't choose a room yet because I thought you should have first pick" He says.

"Aw, you're so sweet. I'll take the room on the left." I reply

"Alright" He says before picking up my bags again and carries them inside the room to the left.

"Thanks" I say.

"Sure. Why do you need so many bags anyways? The school supplies us with blankets, sheets, pillows, utilities, and money for other important stuff"

"Well this bag is full of books, these two bags are clothes, and this bag is some stuff from my old room so I can make my new room feel more homey."

"Whatever" He says before walking into the kitchen. He then opens the empty fridge.

"Have you had dinner yet?" He asks me.

"No, you?" I reply.

"No. We should go get some food"

"I can go to the grocery store" I offer.

"Ok sure." He says before sitting on the couch. I grab my purse and leave. The dorms are connected to the school so I have to walk around the entire school to head to town and get groceries. Suddenly, I feel someone grab my arm and put a bag over my head.

"Hey!" I yell. I feel someone punch my stomach and I curl forward in pain. I then feel hands grab my arms and pull me up the stairs, into the school. I get pulled around the halls until they throw me into a wall somewhere. I remove the bag from my head and see Hannah standing before me with all her friends. We all stand in the girls bathroom.

"What the hell?!" I yell. Hannah kicks me in the stomach and I fall in pain.

"You are nothing but a weak loser, everyone in the school knows that. Soul should've been MY partner, not yours" Hannah says in anger.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Soul chose me, not you. Just let it go" I say, standing up. Hannah lunges forward to punch me but I quickly dodge her attack, only to be punched by one of her friends. Another one kicks my gut as another one knees me in the face. Then, they all start to beat me up. One of the girls turns into a knife and Hannah holds her in her hand.

"Why would Soul want to be with a flat chested freak like you? Oh wait, you got two tiny little lumps where your boobs should be"

She pulls up my shirt and holds the knife bellow my bra.

"Lets cut off these small lumps, shall we?" She says before digging the knife into my skin. Pain travels through my entire body as I fight to stand up, but after one hard punch in the face, I'm out cold.

...

I try to open my eyes but my right eye stings like hell. Heck, my whole body is in pain.

"She's awake!" Someone yells. I hear footsteps run towards me and Soul leans over me.

"Maka! Holy shit, are you ok?" He asks.

"Yeah" I say weakly. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the schools hospital room. Hannah and her friends were beating the shit out of you in the bathroom. They almost killed you if a teacher didn't see what was happening and stopped them." Soul answers. He sounds so worried. I like it. Suddenly, Soul gets pushed to the ground by my father.

"Maka my baby! Are you ok?! What happended!? What did YOU do to her!?" He yells at Soul.

"Nothing!" Soul yells in defense. "It wasn't me!"

"Oh sure. A bad boy like you, sharing a dorm with a sweet little girl, it was only a matter of time before-"

"Sir" Says Doctor Stein, putting a hand on my dads shoulder "I saw what happended and it wasn't Soul, it was a group of girls who were beating her in the washroom. I know because I was there and had to stop it"

My father turns to Stein but then almost falls over in fear.

"Stein?!" He yells.

"Ah, Spirit. Long time no see, huh" Says Stein.

"You two know each other?" Soul asks.

"He was my first partner, before I met Maka's mother. He would do experiments on me while I was sleeping!" My father yells in fear.

"Ah yes. You looked so graceful while you slept. Such an easy lab rat to use" Stein says cheerfully. I always thought there was something off about him, but I didn't think that he did experiments on live humans.

The nurse walks towards the guys.

"Maka needs to rest. She has a giant cut on her chest and all this excitement can make her stitches come out. You should all discuss your problems in the hall" She says. My dad and Stein leave.

"Can I stay a little longer?" Soul asks her.

"Five minutes" She says before walking back into her office. Soul grabs a chair and sits next to my bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"I've been better" I reply. He sighs.

"I'm sorry. I'm the one who should've gotten the groceries" He says.

"It's ok. Don't feel bad" I reply with a smile. He smiles at me.

"Where's Hannah?" I ask him.

"She got expelled. She did almost murder you so I think its fair." He replies.

"Yeah." I say before coughing. He grabs my hand. I turn my head to look at him and he quickly pulls away.

"Sorry" He says in embarrassment. I laugh slightly and reach out my hand, wanting him to take it again. He does. I smile at him and shut my eyes.

"Thank you" I say.

"For what?" He asks.

"For being with me" I reply before falling asleep.

...

I wake up and see I'm still in the hospital bed. I'm about to stretch out my arms but my right hand is stuck on something. I look at my hand and see that Soul is still holding on it as he sleeps in the chair. Was he here all night? I smile at his sleeping body. He looks so peaceful. I feel my face with my left hand and my left eye is swollen. I attempt to sit up but feel a horrible stinging pain in my side. I hope that they Hannah and her friends didn't break any of my ribs.

"Maka?" Soul mumbles as he wakes up.

"Hey Soul" I say with a smile. "Thanks for staying with me all night"

"Yeah sure. I thought you were going to be a bit weirded out that I stayed"

"Nope. I think its sweet" I say.

Suddenly, I get a really bad stinging pain on my chest and curl into a ball.

"Maka!" Soul yells, releasing my hand. The pain gets worse and I yell out in pain. Tears trickle down my face.

"I'll get the nurse" Soul says, running off. The pain worsens and I scream. I put my hand to my chest and when I take my hand off, its covered in blood. My chest is bleeding, hard. I remember the nurse saying that I have a giant cut on my chest and I guess the stitches must've fallen out. The cut is just barely bellow my breasts.

Soul runs back to me.

"The nurse isn't here" He says. He looks at me and sees my hospital gown covered in blood and gasps.

"Holy fuck!" He yells.

"You panicking isn't making me feel any better- AGH!" I clutch my chest again.

"What do I do?" Soul says.

"Get a bandage!" I almost yell. Soul quickly runs to the medical kit and pulls out a long bandage. He then runs back to me.

"Ok, so, uh, I need you to, uh-" He says awkwardly. I know what he's trying to say, I have to remove my dress so he can put on the bandage. I'm about to reach my hands behind myself and untie the dress but the moment I raise my arms, they sting like hell.

"Soul, you have to untie the gown put the bandage on me. I can't do it" I say.

"Can you sit up?" He asks. I try to but my side, where the girls were rapidly kicking me, sends a shooting pain through my body. I grab my side in pain.

"This is going to hurt, but I'm going to help you sit up" Soul says. He puts his hand under my armpits and pulls me into a sitting position. I scream in pain.

"Ok, you have to hold yourself up for this part. Can you handle it?" He asks softly. I nod. He walks behind me then unties my dress and pulls it off my shoulders. Blood streams down my body.

"Hurry" I say in pain.

"I need you to face me" He says. I shift my body and bite my tongue to stop myself from screaming. Once I face him he starts to wipe the blood off of my stomach and hips with a cloth. He looks at the cut.

"A bandage isn't going to do shit" He says. "I'm going to have to sew it up"

He grabs the medical kit and pulls out a needle and thread. My injury continues to bleed and the room starts to go white. Soul goes blurry as he nears me.

"Maka" He says before everything goes white and I collapse.


	8. Chapter 8

Soul p.o.v.

Maka's eyes roll to the back of her head and she collapses.

"Oh shit!" I yell. So many thoughts rush through my brain. Did she just die? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Wait! She just twitched! She's alive! Cut it out Soul, calm down. You can do this, focus. Stay calm. You can do this. You can do this. What if she died in the three seconds I was thinking to myself. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Wait! She's breathing!

I slap myself in the face. Cut it out! Its ok, just sew up her wound. I've never sewn up skin before, I've only ever sewn band patches to my jean vest. I hold the needle and thread tightly in my hands and take a deep breath. I can do this.

I poke the small needle into her skin and I start to sweat like crazy. Her bleeding hasn't slowed down very much so I gotta do this quickly. I make a zigzag pattern in her skin, hoping that's what I'm supposed to do. Once I finish I bite the thread to cut it off the needle and tie a small knot. I then grab the bandage again and pull her into a sitting position. Her, seemingly dead but still alive luckily, body falls onto me and I almost fall over. I position her so that her neck is on my shoulders so I can wrap the bandage around her. She almost falls off a few time but I always seem to catch her. Once I finish, I take a deep breath and lie her back down on her bed. I then cover her body up to her neck with a blanket because her gown is too covered in blood for her to wear. I sit in the chair and sigh. I hope that never happens again.

...

Maka p.o.v.

I open my eyes and feel a stinging pain come from my chest. I remove the blankets and see a bandage covering my chest below my breasts. The last thing I remember is Soul being embarrassed to hold my hand. Wait, I was wearing a hospital gown before I fell asleep. Where did it go. I look to my side and see it lying on the floor, covered in blood. What the hell happended. I try sitting up but feel light headed and fall back onto my back.

"Take it easy there dear" A voice says. I look over and see the nurse walk towards me.

"What happended?" I ask her, covering myself with the blankets again.

"While I was on a quick break, your stitches in your chest fell out somehow and your chest began to bleed. Luckily your friend Soul was with you all night and was able to stitch you up again. He saved your life. I guess you forgot what happended because of all the blood loss" She says.

"Really? Wow. Where is he?"

"In class. He told me everything that happened and said that he'll be back after school is finished"

"Wow, thanks nurse-"

"Medusa"

I smile.

"Thanks nurse Medusa. Just wondering, what time is it?"

"Its almost three thirty. School will be ending in five minutes"

"Ok thanks"

I rest my head on my pillow and shut my eyes.

"How's my Maka doing?" A voice says, slightly scaring me. I open my eyes and see my father looking at me. I sigh.

"Hey dad." I say grumpily.

"Did you have a good rest?"

"Sure I guess." I reply. I'm not going to tell him what happended because I know he will freak out.

"Dear, why aren't you wearing your gown?" He asks me, looking at my bare shoulder that I forgot to cover with a blanket.

"Well, this morning, I woke up and Soul-"

"SOUL!" He yells. "I KNEW THAT MONSTER WOULD TRY TO PULL SOMETHING FUNNY ON MY BABY!"

And of course, at the worst time, Soul walks in. I guess school is over.

"Whats with all the yelling?" Soul asks as he walks in with our friends following behind. My father grab his collar and almost picks him up.

"What did you do to my little girl!? How dare you take off her dress while she slept!" My dad yells in Souls face. Soul kicks my dad between the legs, causing him to let him go.

"You still think I'm that kind of guy? What will it take for you to realize that i'm not like that! The stitches in her chest came out and she started to bleed like crazy. I had to take off her dress so I could stitch her up again. I saved her life! So maybe a "Thank you for saving my daughter's life" would be better than picking me up my my shirt you dick!" Soul yells back. My dad stands up and sighs.

"So you admit you saw my baby with no shirt on!" He yells. I roll my eyes and rub my head.

"It was the only way to save her life!"

"You could have gotten the nurse to do it!"

"She wasn't here! And besides, I didn't even care that her shirt was off! You know why? First off, because I was too busy trying to save her life! And second, I'm her friend, I would never do anything to hurt her."

My dad clenches his fists and leaves the room. I look at Soul.

"Thank you for saving me" I say. He smiles.

"Yeah." He replies. Tsubaki walks towards me.

"How are you doing?" She asks me.

"Better. Can you do me a favor?" I ask.

"Of course."

"Help me put on a new gown"

"Sure" She says. She grabs one out of a pile and walks towards me. The boys turn there backs to us. Tsubaki sits me up and Liz and Patty walk over to help.

"So he saved your life, eh?" Says Liz. "Still think he doesn't like you?"

"Liz!" I say. "He just thinks of me as a friend. That's all we are"

"Ok ok" She says. Once my gown is on they tell the boys they can turn back around. I'm finally able to sit up without a pain in my hip.

"We decided to get you a "feel better" gift. All of us got it together" Says Tsubaki. They hand me a box.

"You guys are always getting me gifts" I say with a smile. I open the box and see a candy bar inside. I smile at the gift.

"The best way to make a girl happy is chocolate" Says Tsubaki. I laugh and open the wrapper and take a bite.

"So when will you be getting out?" Black Star asks.

"The nurse told me a while back that I'll be out probably tomorrow. I'll just have to be careful with my stitches" I reply.

"Here is your homework" Saye Tsubaki. "It'll give you at least something to do while you're here."

"Yeah it sucks. I was so excited to sleep in our new dorm." I say to Soul.

"Well tomorrow you will. Until then I'll probably trash up your room"

"Don't you dare!" I say. Everyone laughs.

"Oh guess what" Says Patty. "Kid has a secret admirer"

"Seriously?" I say.

"Yeah, he found a note in his locker."

"Its probably from that Olivia girl. She's always staring at you in class"

Death The Kid smiles slightly and blushes.

"You like her too!" Yells Patty, pointing at his pink cheeks.

"I do not!" He yells back in defense.

"Its ok to have a crush, right Soul?" Says Black Star. Black Star looks at me and Soul and I raise an eyebrow. What is Black Star trying to say? Soul slaps Black Stars arm.

"Shut up. I bet all this talking is exhausting Maka-"

"Nope, I'm fine" I interrupt Soul.

"Are you able to stand?" Asks Liz, changing the subject.

"I don't know. I haven't tried yet" I reply.

"Well lets see. If you fall, we'll all catch you" Says Tsubaki. I look at everyone's faces and nod. I move my legs to the side of the bed and grip the cushion. One. Two. Three. I place the palms of my feet on the tile floor and push myself up. My right leg starts stinging and I fall forward. Everyone lunges and hold me up. This moment where everyone holds onto me, refusing to let me fall, this moment is when I realize I will never be alone again. I will always have my friends by my side. Always.

Author note: Hello my peoples! I've been having a tough week (going through a small depression. Yes, even us Hippie's can get depressed) and the only way to get my mind off of it was writing stories. I thought that if I updated early and made you guys happy, I would be happy, so yeah. Peace and Love


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later

I pick up my walking stick and leave my room.

"Morning" Says Soul, sitting at the table, eating a pancake. On the other side of the table is another plate with a pancake on it.

"Thanks" I say as I sit down. I grab a fork and stab the pancake.

"No syrup?" He asks.

"Nah, I don't really like it" I reply.

"How could you not like syrup?"

"I just don't"

He just laughs and shakes his head.

"You're weird" He says. I smile.

"I'd rather be weird than normal".

We continue to eat our breakfast in silence.

"I know I already thanked you, but I just really appreciate you saving me" I say.

"Of course. I wasn't going to let one of my best friends die. I know we've only known each other for a few weeks but I feel really close to you" He replies.

"Same here" I say before grabbing my cane and standing up. I head to my room to get dressed. I open my dresser drawer and decide what shirt I want to wear. I decide to wear a white shirt with a cardigan. I begin to un-button my pajama shirt and take it off. I stare at my reflection in the mirror in awe. I stare at the giant bandage covering my chest. I place my hand on it but quickly feel a stinging pain. I hope it will heal quickly so I can start fighting training soon. I finish getting dressed and leave my room. Soul is still in his room changing. I bend over to pick up some garbage on the floor and my chest starts to burn. I yell in pain and kneel on the floor.

"Maka!" Soul yells as he runs out of his room. He crouches next to me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm fine. I just have to be careful with my stitches" I say. I look up at him and see that he is shirtless. His muscles almost shine in the light. His six pack seems to glow and I catch myself staring.

"You need to be more careful" He says, standing up. I nod as I pull my eyes away from his body. He offers me his hand and I grab it as he pulls me up.

"Thanks" I say. He nods and pats my shoulder before heading back into his room. I sigh as I sit down at the table and put my face into my hands. I need to stop being so weak and relying on Soul or I won't be able to survive the battle field.

Soul leaves his room, dressed in blue jeans and his usual leather jacket over an orange shirt.

"Ready?" He asks me. I nod as I grab my cane and we leave our home and walk to the school. Once inside we head to class and sit in our usual seats.

"How are you feeling today Maka?" Tsubaki asks, sitting next to me.

"A lot better. The bruises are healing quickly but my cut still burns like hell" I reply. She sighs. Mr. Sid walks in.

"Good morning class. I just wanted to remind you guys that the DWMA High dance is next week after school at four." He says before sitting down at his desk. Tsubaki taps my shoulder.

"Hey, lets go to the mall after school today and buy dresses" She says.

"Sure. Lets invite Liz and Patty too."

"And the guys too so they can get tuxedos" She replies.

"Black Star? In a tux?"

"Yeah I doubt he'll get one" She says and we both laugh.

...

The seven of us sit together at our usual lunch table. Suddenly, a girl with brown hair with blue streaks walks up to Kid. I'm guessing its the Olivia girl that Liz was talking about two days ago.

"Hey Kid" She says. She wears a black tank top that says "Evanescence" on it.

"Hey Olivia" Kid replies. She starts to breath heavy.

"So, uh, I was wondering if you, um, wanted to, um, go to the dance with me?" She asks, sweating.

"Sure" Kid replies. Olivia jumps up and down in excitement before running up to her friends. Liz, seeming very angry, stands up and marches to the girls bathroom.

"Whats wrong with her?" Black Star asks.

"I'll go ask" Says Patty before she walks to the bathroom. I raise an eyebrow before taking a bite of my lunch.

...

School finishes and Me, Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul, Death The kid, Liz and Patty all walk into the mall together. We head to the food court and get some food. We push some tables together so we can all sit together.

"So what kind of dress are you looking for Maka?" Tsubaki asks me.

"I'm not quite sure yet. There was a black dress I saw the other day that I liked." I reply. I turn my head to Liz and she stares at her food, looking more grumpy than usual.

"Liz, are you ok?" I ask her.

"I'm fine" She snaps.

"Liz, do you want to talk about it?" Kid asks. She turns to him and gives him the death stare.

Once we finish eating, we walk around the mall. Eventually the guys and the girls split up. Me and the girls walk into a store together. I walk around until I find the dress I saw a few days ago that I liked. Its a black dress with a red ribbon belt and It has spaghetti straps. The bottom of my dress is just above my knees and is poofy from the bottom to my hips. It comes with black, long, silk gloves.

"You have to try it on" Tsubaki says, walking towards me.

"I don't know. It'll probably look horrible on me" I reply. She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"Try it on" She says with a serious voice. I grab the dress from the hook and rush to the change room. Once inside I remove my clothes and slip into the dress. It fits me perfect. I open the door and see Tsubaki sitting on a chair on the other side.

"Oh my gosh. You look so beautiful" She says. Patty walks towards the change room with a pink dress in hand.

"Maka, you have to get that dress. It looks so good on you" Says Patty. I smile.

"Thanks. Lets see your dress on you" I say to her. She smiles and walks into the change room next to mine. I head back inside my change room and put back on my normal clothes. I head out and sit with Tsubaki on the chair.

"Did you find a dress?" I ask her.

"No, but there was one I liked at another store." She replies.

Patty leaves the change room and wears a beautiful pink dress.

"Thats gorgeous" I say. Patty smiles at us before spinning in a circle.

"That looks great on you Patty" Says Liz.

"Did you find anything?" I ask Liz.

"Nah, I'm not gonna go to the dance" She says.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"I just don't want to go. Not that big of a deal" She says, crossing her arms.

"Why are you so mad?" Tsubaki asks.

"Why don't you mind your own business!" Liz yells before leaving the store. Patty sighs.

"Whats wrong with her?" I ask Patty.

"You guys can't tell anyone" She says.

"We promise" Me and Tsubaki say.

"She likes Kid and she's upset that he's going with Olivia and not her."

"Really? I didn't know that." I say.

...

We finish up at the mall and we meet up with the guys.

"Did you guys find anything?" Tsubaki asks.

"Yep. You guys?" Black Star asks. We all nod except for Liz. We all head to the exit together and go our seperate ways. Everyone goes on the bus but me and Soul rode his bike. He hops on first and I sit behind him. I wrap my arms around his waist and we drive off. Once we get to our home, he parks his bike.

"Maka?" He asks as he hops off.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you were in the hospital and I held your hand while you slept?"

"Yeah. It was only a few days ago"

"Were you weirded out by that?"

"No, I thought it was really sweet of you."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be my date to the dance"

I tilt my head and raise an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me out?" I ask. He rubs the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Its ok if you say no"

I laugh and grab his hand.

"I'd love to" I say. He stops rubbing his head and smiles at me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Soul p.o.v.**

 **I can't believe it. She said yes. She actually said yes. Is this a dream? This has to be a dream. I pinch my arm just to make sure. No, this is real.**

 **"Soul?" Maka asks, pulling me away from my thoughts. Her and I are still standing in front of our apartment room staircase, holding hands.**

 **"Sorry, what did you say?" I ask awkwardly.**

 **"I said, maybe we should go inside and get some rest." She replies.**

 **"Oh yeah" I say. She lets go of my hands and walks up the stairs first and I follow behind. She unlocks the door and we walk inside.**

 **"Goodnight" She says before going into her room.**

 **"Goodnight" I reply. I head into my room and shut the door. I strip down and put on my pajama shirt and shorts and hop onto my bed. Suddenly, I feel someone hop onto me. I open my eyes and see a woman wearing a black dress and a witch hat kneeling on top of me.**

 **"Ooh, you're cute" She says. She leans forward so that her breasts are right in my face.**

 **"AGH!" I yell. I hear the door open and the woman gets knocked off of me.**

 **"Blair! What are you doing here and what the hell are you doing to Soul?!" She yells.**

 **"You know her?" I ask in confusion.**

 **"You're daddy wants me to keep an eye on you so he asked me to come live with you guys. Isn't that great?" She replies with joy. Maka pulls out her book and me and Blair both shiver with fear. Maka hits Blair with the book and Blair runs out of my room. Maka chases after her until she leaves our apartment. I get out of bed and stand next to Maka who is steaming with anger.**

 **"Are you ok?" I ask her. She takes a deep breath and drops the book.**

 **"I'm fine. I'm just a little frustrated. First, my dad almost asks Lord Death to make me stay with him, then he asks his main client to keep an eye on us, then she rubs her boobs in my partners face!" She yells throwing her arms into the air. I put a hand on her shoulder and she takes another deep breath.**

 **"Sorry Soul" She says, turning to me.**

 **"Its all good. It was a little weird having someone rub there boobs in my face." I reply. She rubs her head.**

 **"Yeah, she does that whenever she sees a cute guy." She says before her face turns red.**

 **"You think I'm cute?" I ask.**

 **"No I didn't say that. I mean, I'm not saying you're NOT cute, but I'm also, uh, I mean, um, good night!" She yells before running back into her room and slamming the door. I chuckle to myself and knock on her door. She awkwardly opens the door.**

 **"Just to let you know, I think you're pretty cute." I say before kissing her forehead. She blushes before shutting her door. I turn around and head back to my room and go to sleep.**

 **...**

 **I stand face to face with a giant Kishin as he licks his lips. Maka stands next to me with no fear.**

 **"Stand back children" The beast snarls. "Unless you want to be killed"**

 **"Sorry to disappoint you, but we're going to take you down and take your soul" Says Maka. "Soul, turn into your weapon"**

 **I smile as I crack my knuckles.**

 **"This is going to be fun" I say before turning into a scythe, or so I think. I stand awkwardly in my normal, human form as I keep trying to turn myself into a weapon.**

 **"Soul?" Maka asks as the monster inches closer to us.**

 **"Why won't I turn into a weapon?" I ask with frustration. The Kishin suddenly jumps onto Maka and pins her to the ground.**

 **"SOUL!" she screams at the top of her lungs. The beast turns into Hannah, holding a knife to Maka's chest.**

 **"Soul is mine!" Hannah yells before plunging the knife into Maka's skin. Hannah disappears and blood streams out of Maka. She screams in pain. I kneel next to her, trying to stop the bleeding with my hands but that seems to just make her bleed even more. The bleeding suddenly stops and Maka stop moving. I shake her shoulder and she doesn't even flinch.**

 **"Its all your fault" A voice whispers into my ear. I turn and see my friends standing behind me. Their eyes are black misty, as if they are non-existent.**

 **"No, I didn't-"**

 **"You hurt my little girl" A voice interrupts. I turn around and see Maka's father standing on the other side of me. I look down and notice a bloody knife in my hand.**

 **"No, it wasn't me." I say. Everyone starts to say "Its your fault" and they slowly get louder and louder. Their screaming voices booming through my eardrums, causing me to start screaming. Maka's dead eyes look at me as her mouth forms the word "Soul"**

 **...**

 **"Soul!"**

 **"Aah!" I yell, shooting into a sitting position. Maka stands next to my bed with fear in her eyes.**

 **"Are you ok? I heard you screaming so I decided to check on you. Were you having a bad dream?" She asks with concern.**

 **"Yeah, I was. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." I reply, rubbing the back of my head.**

 **"Are you sure?" She asks, putting her hands on my shoulders. I look up at her and her green eyes shine in the sunlight that is peeking through my window. I sigh.**

 **"Yeah, I'm good."**

 **"Good. I made bacon and eggs for breakfast." She says, leaving my room.**

 **"Sweet" I say before pushing the blankets off of my body and head for the kitchen. I sit at the table and Maka hands me a plate with two eggs and two pieces of bacon.**

 **"Thanks" I say as she sits across from me.**

 **"So what was your dream about?" She asks before taking a bite from her bacon.**

 **"Well, um, it was about you"**

 **"Me?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.**

 **"Yeah, you got hurt and, well, died and everyone thought I did it."**

 **"Are you serious? I had the same dream! Did the dream start with you and me facing a Kishin?"**

 **"Yeah and I couldn't turn into a weapon-"**

 **"And so the Kishin attacked me-"**

 **"And suddenly it turned into Hannah who stabbed you-"**

 **"Causing me to bleed to death. I woke up after I died so I don't know what happened next."**

 **"Well, all our friends and your dad blamed me for killing you and they started screaming."**

 **"That's so weird that we had the exact same dream." She says smiling. "I guess our souls are more connected than we thought"**

 **"I guess so" I say before eating some of my eggs.**

 **...**

 **We sit in homeroom and, as everyday, the girls gather together in their group and me, Black Star, and Kid stand together.**

 **"So are you going to take any girls to the dance?" Kid asks Black Star.**

 **"Nah, I'll probably just hang with you guys" Black Star replies.**

 **"But, we both have dates to the dance." I say. The guys both turn to me.**

 **"You have a date?" Kid asks.**

 **"Yeah, Maka" I reply. Black Star crosses his arms and smiles.**

 **"You finally asked her out, huh?"**

 **"Yeah, and she said yes, so I'm pretty proud of myself. Anyways, you should go to the dance with Tsubaki"**

 **"Well, I thought of that, but she's a really pretty girl and will probably end up going with someone else."**

 **"Or you like Tsubaki but you're too afraid to admit it" I say.**

 **"What? I'm not afraid of anything! I'm the biggest star in the entire school and I'm not scared of anyone or anything!"**

 **"Prove it" Says Kid. Black Star marches to the girls group.**

 **"Tsubaki, will you go to the dance with me?" He asks. Her face turns red and she smiles.**

 **"Ok, sure" She says with joy. Her and the girls start squeeling as the huddle into there group again. Why are girls so weird? Black Star walks back to us.**

 **"So, Mr. Bravest man in school, was that as easy as you thought?" I ask Black Star.**

 **"I was not expecting the squeeling" He replies, sticking a finger in his ear.**

 **...**

 **The lunch bell rings and I walk down the hallway to my locker.**

 **"Hello Soul" A voice says. I turn and see the nurse standing behind me.**

 **"Hi nurse Medusa." I say.**

 **"Hello Soul. I was wondering, how is Maka's injury?"**

 **"Healing nicely, I guess. She's walking a bit better but she isn't quite able to run yet."**

 **"Thats great. Could you do me a favor and give her these pills? I forgot to give them to her the last time I saw her." She says before handing me a paper bag.**

 **"Sure" I say, grabbing the bag.**

 **"Have a nice day" She says before walking off. I open the bag and look at the pills. They are medium sized ovals that are dark black. I've never seen pills like that before in my entire life. I pull out a pill and squeeze it with my fingers. The pill basically explodes and drips down my hand. I smell it and it smells an awful lot like blood. Once the liquid drips from my hand and hits the floor, it hardens like stone.**

 **"What you got there?" Dr. Stein asks, walking towards me.**

 **"Nurse Medusa gave me this medicine to give Maka and it smells like blood, but its black. And when it hits the ground, it turns hard like a rock. Do you know what this is?" I ask him. Stein grabs the bag from my hand and quickly wipes my hand with a cloth.**

 **"Come to my office after school, and do NOT give Maka these things, they are not pills"**

 **"What are they?"**

 **He leans in close to my ear.**

 **"Black blood"**


	11. Chapter 11

Soul p.o.v.

I sit on a chair in Dr. Steins office. He places the pills into a glass container and cuts them all open. They bleed out black liquid onto the container. Dr. Stein pokes the liquid with his knife and he mumbles.

"Dr. Stein, can you tell me whats going on? What is black blood and why did nurse Medusa want to give it to Maka?" I ask him.

"I had my suspicions but I never thought that they were true. Nurse Medusa is a witch"

"A witch? But Lord Death says that no witches are allowed in this school. How could one sneak in without him noticing?"

"Witches are very sneaky and can get away with possibly anything their dark hearts desire."

"Ok, so what is black blood?"

"Black blood is very rare. The only people to have black blood are the offspring of witches. I wonder how Medusa got her hands on black blood. If Maka was to take these pills, the black blood would absorb into her own blood"

"So if that happens-"

"If she's not careful, she could lose all control of her body and turn into a fighting machine maniac. Make sure Medusa doesn't talk to Maka, ok?"

"Ok, yeah sure" I reply. I stand up and head for the door.

"Oh Soul?" Dr. Stein asks. I turn my head.

"Yeah?"

"Maka is a very important girl, she has a few talents that no one knows about. Keep her safe"

I smile and nod to him before leaving.

...

1 week later

Maka p.o.v.

Today is the day. The dance. I'm so excited! At my old school I wouldn't go to the dances because no one wanted me there and I would have no one to go with. This time, I actually have a date to the dance! I grab my dress that's hanging in the closet and hold it in my arms. Tsubaki came over earlier and did my hair and makeup. I refuse to let Soul see me until I'm completely ready.

Soul p.o.v.

I sit at the kitchen table and patiently wait for Maka. She's been in her room for probably an hour and she won't let me see her until she has her entire outfit on. I wear a black tux with a dark red shirt underneath. I tap my fingers on the table as I wait longer and longer. I flick my head up when I hear her turn her door handle. She opens the door and stands before me, looking more beautiful than ever.

"Wow" I say in awe. She smiles widely at me.

"Do you like it?" She asks. I stand up and walk towards her.

"I love it. Shall we?" I ask, putting out my hand.

"We shall" She replies before grabbing my hand. We leave the apartment and walk to the school.

Maka p.o.v.

Me and Soul walk to the school holding each others hands. We walk inside and head to the gym. My eardrums erupt when we walk inside by the loud music. We quickly find Black Star and Tsubaki. Black Star wears a sloppy buttoned up shirt and a black jacket hangs off of his shoulders. Tsubaki wears a long white dress that shows a little cleavage and wears a black leather belt.

"Hey guys" I say. They both turn to us and smile.

"You guys look absolutely amazing" Says Tsubaki. I smile at her.

"So do you guys. I love your dress" I reply to her. Kid and his date Olivia walk up to us. Kid wears a white buttoned shirt with dress pants and Olivia wears a short dark purple dress.

"Hello everyone. You all know Olivia?" Kid says. We all nod. Kid turns to Black Star with a face of shock.

"Your outfit lacks symmetry in every way possible! You look like a disgrace!" Kid cries. Black Star just shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm not a fancy dressing kind of guy. If I had it my way I'd be wearing a heavy metal shirt with my jean vest over top, but Tsubaki wanted me to dress fancy" Black Star complains. We all laugh. The song changes to "Runaway" by Bon Jovi and I smile.

"Lets go dance" I say. We all go to the dance floor and start dancing. Black Star starts dancing like he's in a mosh pit and Tsubaki tries not to be embarrassed. Me and Soul dance facing each other as we both lip sync to the song. He then grabs my hands and starts swinging them around. I laugh as he starts doing a ridiculous dance with me. He then twirls me around and holds me in a dip position when the song ends. He pulls me up and we both laugh.

"That was fun" I say, smiling. I look over and see Patty walk in, looking sad.

"I'll be right back" I say to Soul and walk over to Patty.

"Hey Maka" She says, sounding sad.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Liz promised that if I couldn't get a date to the dance, she would come with me but she still refuses" She replies. I sigh and give her a hug.

"Is she still upset about Kid?" I ask. She nods. Suddenly, someone puts their hand on her shoulder. We both turn and see Liz.

"Liz!" Patty yells with joy, hugging her sister.

"Hey Patty, I'm sorry I said I wouldn't come. I realized that if I'm upset, my sister shouldn't be too." Says Liz. I smile at both of them.

"Now lets go dance" Says Patty, pulling her sister onto the dance floor. Soul walks up to me and grabs my hand.

"You ok?" He asks. I turn to him.

"Yep. C'mon, lets dance"

...

The dance continues for another hour and me and my friends sit together at a table. The music stops and Lord Death picks up a microphone.

"Yo everyone. I hope you're all having fun. I think its time to slow things down a bit and find that special someone" Lord Death says. The song "True colours" comes on and a bunch of couples stand up and start slow dancing. Soul grabs my hand.

"May I have this dance with you?" He asks. I stand up.

"Yes" I say and we head to the dance floor. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his shoulders and we hold each other close. I rest my head on his shoulder as we both sway back and forth. I look over and see Tsubaki and Black Star dancing together. Next to them, Kid dances with Olivia and Liz and Patty dance together. I feel Souls soul and my own become a little more connected. He kisses my forehead and I blush.

"You're an awesome gal Maka and I'll make sure that nothing bad will ever happen to you again. I promise that I will always protect you." He whispers into my ear. "But only if you promise me something."

"What?" I ask.

"Promise me you will stay by my side at all times and never abandon me"

I take my head off his shoulder and face him.

"I promise" I reply. We stare at each others eyes, as if we are looking at each others souls and reading what they say, what they want, what they need. I suddenly feel myself drawn into him as my face moves closer to his. He does the same and when our mouths are less than a pencil led apart, we both close our eyes and push our lips forward, pressing them onto each other. His lips feel warm against mine and we push our heads closer. Our lips begin to dance together to the sound of the music as we continue to sway. He spreads my mouth open with his lips as we hold each other tightly. Our lips dance faster and harder and so do our tongues. The song ends and we pull our faces away from each other.

"I love you" Soul says. I feel someone tap my shoulder so I turn around and see someone that's in my science class stand behind me.

"Aww, so the nerd has found true love" He says. I roll my eyes.

"Leave us alone" I say. He holds up his hands.

"I just want a little fun" He says before snapping his fingers. Suddenly, a bunch of people run up to me, holding paint buckets, and splashing me with paint. Everyone in the gym erupts with laughter. Some kids pull out their phones and take pictures of me. I look around in complete and utter embarrassment. Tears begin welling up in my eyes as I run out of the gym and into the girls bathroom. I stare at my reflection in the mirror and start crying even harder.

"Maka?" A voice asks. I look over and see Nurse Medusa. "Are you alright dear?"

"Look at me, do I look alright" I say. She sighs and grabs a paper towel and starts wiping down my face.

"I never thought that Soul would go through with this. I truly thought he cared for you" She says. I look at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, I guess its best that you knew. He was the one who put together that whole prank"

"You're lying, Soul would never do that to me"

"I know it's hard to accept, but I overheard his conversation, I even have a video on my phone. I planned on reporting this but I thought that he wouldn't actually do it. Would you like to see?"

"Yes"

She pulls out her phone and then holds it in front of me. It shows Soul standing in front of a group of students.

"After me and Maka finish dancing, that's when you give her the colourful surprise. The loser won't know what hit her" Soul says. Among the group of students I notice that all my friends are there with him. Medusa turns off her phone and sighs.

"I truly am sorry. I should've shown you sooner. He still is a nice boy, he did deliver your pills, right?"

"Pills?"

"The pills that were supposed to quicken your healing process and give you less pain. He didn't give you them?" She asks.

"No, he never said anything about pills. I don't understand, why would Soul do that to me? I thought he cared about me, I thought..."

"It was all an act. Even your friends were just pretending so at the last minute they could hurt you, hard"

The tears return and I start sobbing.

"I thought that I finally was accepted and that for once in my life I would actually have friends who cared about me" I cry. Medusa puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Maka, you have no one and you never will have someone. I've seen this is in students before and the rest of their lives are miserable and they are so alone they basically are dead, or wish they were dead at least."

"So what do I do?" I ask.

"I'm not going to say much but let me tell you that if I had a life like yours, I wouldn't go on living" She replies before leaving the bathroom.

"Oh and one more thing" She says. "Here are your pills"


	12. Chapter 12

Author note

Hello my peoples! I'm sorry that I'm taking a little longer to update. I just started high school last week and its so scary. I sit alone at lunch so that gives me some time to write. Thats all. Peace and love to you all.

Maka p.o.v.

I sit at the very top of the school and sit on the edge of the roof. I wonder what would happen if I fell. Would anyone miss me? Would anyone go to my funeral? Would class continue as if nothing happened? Would Soul... would all my friends... would they care? No, they won't. They all betrayed me. They probably all want me dead anyways. I look down at the strange black pills Medusa gave me. Whats the point of taking medicine if the pain in my heart is going to be endless. At my old school, everyone avoided me, picked on me, bullied me, pretended I didn't even exist! And its exactly the same here. I have no one and I never will. I'll probably be stuck living with my father forever.

Unless...Unless...Unless...

I place the pills next to me and stand up. I close my eyes and breath heavy as my toes hang off the edge. I put one foot forward and prepare myself for the fall.

"MAKA!" A voice yells. I turn and see Soul running towards me.

"What do you want? Did you want to be the one who pushes me?" I ask.

"What the fuck are you talking about!? And where did you get those pills?" He asks

"Medusa gave them to me. She also told me that YOU were the one who put together that entire prank and all of our friends were in on it too!" I yell.

"Medusa is a witch! Those "pills" are filled with black blood that can make you go insane and under her control."

"But she showed me a video of you-"

"I told you she is a witch, she probably used her powers to manipulate the video to make it seem I'm trying to hurt you. Maka, I'll never hurt you, ever. I'm going to make sure that you never feel betrayed ever again and always be with you. Maka, I love you"

"So all those things you said to me at the dance were true?" I ask as he walks towards me. He grabs my hands and pulls me away from the edge.

"Yes, everything was and still is true. Please believe me" He begs. Tears roll down my face as we both sit down together. We sit on our knees holding each others hands and sit closely together. I cry harder and Soul leans in and hugs me. I cry into his shoulder as he strokes my hair.

"I was going to jump." I sob "I can't believe I was gonna-"

"Shhh" Soul interrupts. "You're ok now, you're safe with me."

Soul and I don't move from that position for at least ten minutes. He continues to stroke my hair and tell me "Its ok, you're ok now. I'm here" as I sob into his shoulder.

After a few minutes he pulls away.

"We're going to go home now. When we do I want you to have a nice long shower and wash off the paint and then put on some comfy pajamas and you and I will watch a movie or two. Ok?"

I nod as I wipe my tears from my face. He and I stand up and he starts walking but I don't follow.

"Whats wrong?" He asks.

"Can you carry me?" I ask him. He smiles and walks towards me. He picks me up and holds me in a bridal carry position.

"Thank you" I say as he carries me down the elevator. We leave the school and head back to our place.

"Maka, Soul" Someone calls out. Soul turns and we see Black Star and Tsubaki walk our way.

"Where were you guys? The dance isn't over yet." Says Black Star before Tsubaki slaps his arm.

"Ow! What the he- oh, right. I forgot about the paint prank. Sorry Maka" He apologizes.

"Its ok, it wasn't your fault." I say, trying to hide the fact that I was crying.

"So, are you guys gonna come back?" Tsubaki asks.

"Nah, her and I are gonna head in for the night and get some rest" Soul answers.

"Ok, we'll see you guys on Monday" Says Black Star before heading back inside with Tsubaki.

We get back to our place and Soul sits me down at the kitchen table. He sits next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asks.

"Yes. Thank you for stopping me from-"

"Lets not talk about that, ok? Lets try to get your mind off of it."

"Right. I'm gonna go shower now." I say. I stand up and walk into the bathroom. I close the door behind me and take off my once beautiful dress. Now it looks like a rainbow barfed on it. I turn on the tap to the shower and walk inside. I wipe the paint from my skin with a cloth and soap. So, Medusa is a witch. I never considered it. She always seems so nice and kind to the students, I guess it was all an act. And what even is black blood? Is it slang for drugs or is it actual blood? Weird.

...

I wrap a towel around my naked body and leave the bathroom. I head into my bedroom and shut the door behind me. I grab a pair of fuzzy pajama pants and tank top and slide them onto my body. I leave my room and see Soul sitting on the couch in front of our tv. He scrolls through the tv guide to see if there is any movies on tv. I sit next to him and wrap a blanket around the both of us.

"Found a good movie?" I ask.

"Just a disney movie so far"

"Ooh, which one?"

"Tarzan"

"Perfect" I say. He turns on the movie and we watch it. He wraps an arm around me and I snuggle up to him.

...

Soul p.o.v.

The movie finishes and I notice Maka has fallen asleep. I smile at her sleeping body. I pick her up and carry her to her bed. I place her under her blankets and kiss her forehead. She then opens her eyes slightly.

"Soul?" She whispers, reaching out her hand.

"Yeah?" I ask, grabbing her hand.

"Stay with me" She replies. I smile again as she moves to the side and gives me room on her bed. I get under the blankets with her and she turns so her back is to me and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I love you" She says before falling asleep.

...

I wake up in the morning and see Maka is no longer next to me, but the Blair chick is.

"Morning Soul" She says. I fall out of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here? And where the hell is Maka?" I ask her.

"What? You don't want me here?"

"Exactly! Where is Maka?"

"She went out to get food for breakfast. Now, where were we?" She seductively asks as she crawls on top of me. She then shoves her boobs in my face and I start flailing my arms and legs around, trying to get her off of me. My nose starts bleeding like crazy.

"Hey Soul, I got breakfast!" Maka cheers, opening the door to her room. She holds a frying pan in one hand and eggs in the other. Me and Blair stare at Maka.

"Hey Maka, do you have any fish for me?" Blair asks.

Maka continues to stare at us and I see anger grow stronger in her eyes.

"Blair. Get. The. Fuck. Out. NOW!" Maka growls raising her frying pan. Blair stands up.

"I'm not scared of you Maka" Blair says. Fire shoots from Maka's eyes in anger. She starts beating Blair with the frying pan and she yells in pain. Blair turns into a cat and jumps onto the ceiling fan.

"Get out!" Maka yells.

"No, you're daddy wanted me to stay with you. I promise I'll be a good kitty!"

"Promise to not try to rape Soul?" Maka asks

"I wasn't trying to...fine. I promise" Blair replies. Maka leaves her room and I follow.

"Was your nose bleeding?" She asks.

"N-no. My nose? Pfft. No, why would it- Ha. Not me" I reply trying not to sound awkward.

"Really? Because it really seemed like you were enjoying her" Maka says, sitting down.

"No, I wasn't-"

"Soul calm down. I'm just teasing you" She says smiling. I cross my arms and smile at her. She hands me the plate with eggs.

"Thanks" I say. She smiles and starts eating her food. I sit across from her at the table and eat the eggs she prepared.

"Any plans for today?" I ask her.

"Me and the girls are going to the mall today. Want to join?"

"Thats ok, I'm hanging with the guys today" I reply.

"Where are you guys gonna go?" She asks.

"Probably the movies"

"Thats cool"

I pick up the tv remote and turn on the tv and see that the news is on.

"Breaking news. The world famous "Demon Swordsman" Has escaped prison. Please be careful while walking around death city because the swordsman may be there. The gender and age of this person is currently unknown. Back to you John"


	13. Chapter 13

Maka p.o.v.

Me, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki walk around the mall together. We get to the food court and get some frozen yogurt and sit together.

"So how is school so far for everyone?" Tsubaki asks.

"Its ok. This one teacher is really creepy though. He always stares at me in class" Says Patty.

"He's probably a pervert" Says Liz.

"Yeah but still. He gives me the creeps" Patty replies.

"How is school for you Liz?" I ask.

"Its ok. High school is more complicated than being home schooled, but I am making more friends" Liz replies. "How have you been doing Maka since, you know, the dance"

"I'm fine I guess. I see lots of pictures of me on facebook from the incident." I reply

"Just ignore them. Those people are jerks and aren't worth your time" Says Tsubaki.

"Guys I need to tell you something" I say. "After I got splashed with paint and ran away, I..." should I tell them about Medusa? And how I thought they put together the prank? No, they would think that I wouldn't trust them ever.

"Whats wrong?" Liz asks.

"I ran to the top of the school and... I was going to jump off" I say. They all gasp before standing up and running to me and hugging me.

"Oh my gosh Maka. Thank God you didn't" Says Liz.

"Yeah, Soul stopped me just in time" I say. The girls sit back down in their chairs.

"You and Soul are perfect together." Says Tsubaki.

We finish our yogurt and walk around the mall.

"Hey, let's go in here" Says Tsubaki, pointing at the new store that opened called "Hot Topic". We walk inside and look at the stuff. I look at one of the shirts and feel someone bump into me, causing me and that person the fall over. The person lies ontop of me and stares at me with fear. The person has pink hair and wears black clothing.

"I'm so sorry!" He yells before standing up and leaving the store, crying.

"Wait come back, its ok" I yell, standing up and chasing after him.

"Go away! I don't know how to deal with people!" He yells before he starts running off. I stand in the mall in confusion. Who was this guy and why was he so scared?

"Whats wrong Maka?" Liz asks me.

"Nothing, lets just continue shopping" I reply.

...

Soul p.o.v.

"So how is your plan working out?" I ask Death the Kid as me and Black Star play Call of Duty as Kid plays on his phone.

"Its not going the best. I doubt that Liz is jealous, and Olivia is obsessed with me" Kid replies.

"Isn't that the whole reason you went out with Olivia? To make Liz jealous?"

"Yes and I don't know how i'm going to tell Olivia the truth."

"Then don't." I say. "Just break up with her and say the "its not you its me" line, you know?"

"Yeah I guess- why the hell did that guy die so asymmetricaly? If he was going to die, why not die with integrity?" Kid says.

"You can't control how you die Kid" Says Black Star.

"So you're saying that when I die, I will be asymmetrical!? Gah!" Kid yells before dropping to the ground.

"There he goes again" I say.

"I can't believe that I've worked so hard my entire life to have everything and everyone as symmetrical as possible and when I leave this world I will be asymmetrical! Why cruel world!? Why!" Kid sobs uncontrollably. His cries go on for another hour until me and Black Star decide to stop the game and cheer him up, which took around ten minutes.

...

Two weeks later

Maka p.o.v.

I sit in my chair at school as I listen to the teacher explain the project.

"You and a partner have to make a presentation on soul wavelengths and how they can affect you in battle. Please choose a partner." The teacher explains. I sigh as I look around the room. I sadly don't have any of my friends in this class. I look to the back of the class and see a boy wearing a black shirt and black pants sit alone. I recognize him. He's the boy that bumped into me at the mall. He has pink hair and sad eyes. I grab my books and walk to the back.

"Hi, I'm Maka. Do you want to work together?" I ask him. He looks up at me.

"I actually wanted to work by myself for this project. I'm new here and I don't know how to deal with new people, especially girls" He replies.

"I'm sure you're fine. Whats your name?"

"Crona."

"Cool. So will you be my partner?"

"Um, but I don't know how I can deal with other people"

"Please?"

"Ok fine."

I smile as I grab a desk and sit next to him. I open my binder and open to a blank sheet of paper and grab my pencil.

"So I think we should make a PowerPoint on... Crona?" I say but notice that Crona got a paper cut. A little bit of blood trickles from his finger. His blood looks kind of strange though. He turns to me and gives me the creepiest face ever.

"My blood is black you know" He whispers.

...

I sit next to Soul and my friends at lunch. I look over and see Crona sitting by himself against the wall.

"Hey Crona, why don't you come sit with us?" I say to him. He looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Are you sure? I don't really know how to deal with other people" He says.

"Come on Crona." I say with a smile. He stands up and awkwardly walks to our table and sits on the other side of me.

"Guys, this is Crona. Crona, this is Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, and Soul." I say. Crona just looks down at his lunch and starts eating.

"Hey Crona. Are you new here?" Liz asks. Crona nods as he continues to eat.

"Where are you from?" Liz asks.

"A place worse than Hell" Crona replies. We all look at each other with wide eyes.

...

School ends and me and Soul sit at the kitchen table as I tutor him.

"So how do I find the mass number again?" He asks, scratching his head.

"You minus the protons by the neutrons" I reply.

"You lost me" He says dropping his pencil and leaning back in his chair.

"Well maybe if you paid attention in class you would understand this" I say. He rolls his eyes and leans forward again.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you something. Me and Black Star are going to a concert next week. Want to come?" Soul asks me.

"What bands?"

"Halestorm and Three days Grace"

"Sure sounds like fun. Anyways, back to homework" I say.

"Ugh"

We continue working until I suddenly hear a knock on the door. Soul stands up and opens the door. "Guys we need your help!" Says Liz as Soul opens the door. "Patty was kidnapped!"

Author note: Hi guys! I'm so sorry I took so long. You guys have no idea how bad I feel. Lately I've had writers block so I didn't know what to write and also I've had so much homework I haven't really had a lot of time to write. Guess what though, I no longer sit alone at lunch! The only downfall is that the girl I sit with hates anime but thats ok, I respect her opinion. Now, I normally don't reply to reviews but thank you Kasai for your review, it made me cry. I didn't realize I seemed like a cool person haha, normally people think people like me are weird or think that since I'm a Hippie, I'm on drugs which sucks. But thank you so much for the review, I really appreciate it. Ok, thats all! Peace and Love to all of your beautiful souls!


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously on DWMA High. Maka accidentally bumps into a strange person in the mall with pink hair who she later meets at school. Patty complains about a teacher starring at her. Kid admits to his friends that he was only using Olivia to make Liz jealous. Soul invites Maka to a concert in a week. Patty gets kidnapped. What will happen next?**

 **Maka p.o.v.**

 **"What?" I ask, standing up.**

 **"Me and her were walking to the grocery store when suddenly a giant guy grabbed her and pulled her into his white van. I tried to stop him but he drove off too fast." Liz says as tears roll down her face.**

 **"Oh my god" I say as I run to my friend and give her a hug.**

 **"We have to save her" Soul says. "Did you catch the license plate?"**

 **"No, but before they drove off, he threw a note at me. It said "Meet at the abandoned slaughter factory at twelve tonight. Bring the reapers son and no one else or you'll never see your sister again" What does he want with Kid, and Patty, and me?" Liz sobs. I rub her shoulder as she cries into my shoulder.**

 **"Does Kid know?" I ask.**

 **"Not yet. Your guy's house was closest to where it happended." She replies.**

 **"Well, I guess we're not gonna do homework tonight. We have to save Patty" Says Soul.**

 **...**

 **A few hours later**

 **Me, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid and Liz walk to the location. Kid looks pissed off and who can blame him? One of his weapons, one of his best friends, was kidnapped.**

 **"I'm going to murder this guy" Says Kid.**

 **"Me too!" Black Star says proudly. "No one takes one of my friends and gets away with it!"**

 **We reach the factory and open the rusted door. Pure darkness inside. We all get inside and shut the door behind us but quickly regret it because it then locks. A light flashes on and in front of us is Patty chained to a wall, beaten and bleeding. She opens her eyes and tears stream down her cheeks. She opens her mouth to speak but is then whipped in the face with a belt by a man in a dark suit, hiding his face.**

 **"Hey!" Kid yells in anger. Patty cries harder.**

 **"I told you to come alone with the son" The man says.**

 **"What do you want with us? Answer me!" Kid yells. The man steps forward and removes his mask. He's one of the school teachers, the one that Patty said would always stare at her in class.**

 **"You're the son of Death, you'd be worth a pretty penny on the black market" The man sneers.**

 **"Shut up!" Liz yells. "Just shut up!"**

 **The man holds a knife to Pattys neck.**

 **"You're gonna come with me, or else this girl will-"**

 **"I said shut up!" Liz interrupts. We all turn to her in shock. She stands with clenched fists and tears roll in her eyes.**

 **"Don't you lay a God damn finger on my sister again or I swear-"**

 **"You'll do what? Hurt me? I don't mean to disappoint you, but you're all teenagers. I bet none of you have ever been in battle before. I'm a professional fighting weapon, I don't need a meister! And I know that the only one who would be capable of taking me down is the grim reaper, but alas, without his second weapon, he's asymmetrical, a.k.a. useless. He's nothing but-"**

 **The man gets interrupted by a loud gunshot and is knocked down. We all turn to Kid in shock as he holds Liz in her weapon form with both hands.**

 **"I admit that symmetry is extremely important to me, and that I would die for symmetry, but what you did is beyond that. Not only you kidnapped one of my best friends, but she is also the sister to someone I love very dearly. And I plan on leaving here with both of my weapons by my side!" Kid yells before firing again. The man dodges out of the way and smirks. Soul and Tsubaki transform into there weapons. I hold Soul in my hands and Black Star holds Tsubaki. She's transformed into a chain scythe.**

 **"Here's the plan." I say. "Me and Black star fight him while Kid saves Patty"**

 **"Lets do it" Says Black Star before charging toward the man and I follow behind. Black Star jumps up and slices forward as the man ducks under his attack. I attempt to trip him but he jumps up. I slice around his stomach but he turns his arm into a blade holds my blade away from him. The two blades grind against each other as I try to push through.**

 **"C'mon Maka! You can do it!" Soul yells. I can see his reflection in the blade. I pull away and Black Star jumps onto his back.**

 **"Hey get off me!" The man yells. He elbows Black Star in the gut and he falls off of him. I go behind the man and hold the blade around his neck but he pushes it away with his arm that he turned into a blade. He turns to me and using his weapon arm, plunges towards me which I luckily dodge. He does another attempt and I use my scythe as a shield. I stand firmly on the ground, holding the scythe with both hands and stare at my reflection in the blade as the man pushes from the other side. Souls reflection appears and he stares at me. Sweat drips down my face as the man pushes harder. One slip of the scythe and his blade goes write into my face. I must hold on. I must!**

 **"You can do this! Keep holding on!" Soul yells. I see Black Star run past me and he kicks the man in the side. He stops pushing against the scythe and I drop my arms in relief. Black Star wraps the chain around the mans neck and pulls him to the ground. Black Star holds the chain tightly in place as the man tries to break free. He kicks Black Star off of him and unwraps the chain before throwing it at Black Stars face. Suddenly, the man falls to the ground in pain. We see Kid holding both of his guns and they are aimed at the man. Kid runs over and kicks the man in the side and shoots him again. And again. And again. The man lies unconscious on the ground. Kid shoots again.**

 **"Thats enough Kid" I say. He drops his arms to his side and Liz and Patty transform back to normal.**

 **"You're right. Lets just go home." Kid replies. Liz looks at her sister and wraps her arms around her. I walk over and join the hug. Liz kisses her sisters head.**

 **"Are you ok?" I ask Patty. She smiles at me.**

 **"I am now. Thank you guys for coming.**

 **...**

 **We all walk down the street together. Kid has his hands in his pockets with a slight smile on his face. Liz and Patty walk holding hands. I walk next to Soul and I look over at him. He looks at me and smiles.**

 **"Do you know what just happended? We just fought together, as a group in a serious fight. We all could've died." Soul says to me.**

 **"Yeah. I guess so. What are the teachers going to think?" I reply**

 **"I think you should be more concerned about your dad."**

 **"Oh my god! He's going to freak!"**

 **"Not if we don't tell him"**

 **"I don't know. I don't want to think about that right now. I'm so tired."**

 **"Yeah same here. By the way, you are an amazing fighter."**

 **"Thank you"**

 **I look at Soul and smile. I grab his hand and we continue walking. I look ahead and see Liz walk up to Kid.**

 **"Hey" Liz says to Kid.**

 **"Hey" Kid replies**

 **"I appreciate what you did for Patty."**

 **"Of course. She's my weapon. I care about you two"**

 **"Thanks. So, about what you said earlier..."**

 **"What did I say?"**

 **"Well, you said "she's the sister of someone I love dearly". Care to elaborate?"**

 **"Liz I'm tired. Lets just discuss this tomorrow"**

 **Kid turns his head and Soul gives him a thumbs up and Black Star mouths the words "nailed it".**

 **...**

 **Me and Soul go inside our apartment room and lock the door. I'm so exhausted I don't even turn on the light. I sit on the couch and Soul sits next to me. I take a deep breath. I look at the coffee table in front of me and see my class of water from earlier today. Water will probably help my exhaustion. I begin chugging the water. When the glass is almost empty, Soul looks over at me and yells**

 **"Stop!"**

 **I put the glass down in confusion.**

 **"What?" I ask.**

 **"Look at what your drinking." He says. I look down at the liquid and see that it is black. I quickly stand up and turn on the light. Yep. Its black.**

 **"Why did you drink that!?" Soul yells.**

 **"It was a dark and I was just so thirsty I didn't even notice." I reply.**

 **Soul grabs the glass and sniffs it.**

 **"Maka, you just drank black blood."**

 **Author note: I'm still alive! I'm sorry, so so so sorry that I'm being so delayed with my stories. I'm just not used to all of the homework high school has. So I've decided that I might as well reply to your comments so**

 **Animedancer14: Haha thank you**

 **OfAllTheShizz: yeah thank you. I was excited to add him.**

 **Nitebreaker: Thank you so much. And thank you for reviewing every chapter.**

 **Ok so thats all. Peace and Love to all of your beautiful souls!**


	15. Chapter 15

Two years later

...

I sit by myself on the floor in the hallway. I have a last period spare so I don't have any classes right now. I hold my old diary from when I first started going to this school. I giggle to myself remembering how afraid I was going into a new school with new people. The old pink diary has pages filled almost the end of stories, dreams, fantasies, some of which come true eventually. It's strange how much someone can change over the years. I open it to the first page and sigh, I remember this, this was after I came home on the first day of school, the day my life changed.

"Dear diary, Today is September 1st, 2015. Today was a bust, well, almost. I got completely embarrassed in front of my class for being shocked that my teacher was a zombie. Not a normal situation to be in but it happened. I also met this guy named Soul, he seemed really nice to me but I'm not 100% sure I can trust him, he looks like one of those typical "bad boys". I also think this one girl Tsubaki will be my friend but I don't know. Oh well, there's always tomorrow"

I giggle to myself, there's so much I didn't know at the time. I skip ahead a few pages.

"Today is the day. September 14th, 2015. The day I've been excited for yet dreading. The day we choose our partners. I'm choosing Soul but I'm really worried he'll choose Hannah, his girlfriend. Gosh, I don't know what I'll do if I don't get Soul. Who else would I pick!? I know nobody here except Tsubaki but she's choosing Black Star! I just hope Soul will choose me. He's been dating Hannah for a while but she hates my guts, she's even threatened me a few times!"

"September 21, 2015. So much happened in the past few weeks. First of all, Soul did choose me and we are partners (yay) we now live together in a dorm connected to the school. I thought everything was going fine until Hannah and her friends beat the shit out of me in the girls bathroom and nearly kill me. Luckily a teacher was near and stopped them. I had to stay at the nurses for the night before I could go to the hospital. Soul spent the night by my side and he also saved my life. Somehow my stitches came out of the cut I have on my chest, I started bleeding so much that I fainted. Soul was able to stitch me back up again and save me. OK Diary, I'm going to tell you a secret, something nobody knows. I love Soul. I really, truly love him but I don't think he feels the same way about me. I called him one night when me and the girls were having a sleepover and told him I liked him. He said he liked me too, but as a friend. A friend. F. R. I. E. N. D. I'll be stuck in the friend zone forever."

"October 15, 2015. Yesterday was amazing yet horrible all wrapped up in one! It was the dance and Soul asked me to go with him. It was magical at the beginning, we danced and I had my first kiss! It was absolutely perfect until some Jenks threw paint at me. I ran into the bathroom crying. Medusa, the nurse, found me and said that Soul planned the whole prank. She also gave me these strange black pills. I later learned that she was actually a witch and it was all a trick, also the pills were no ordinary pills, they were black blood. Yeah, actual blood that's black. Anyways, Soul carried me home and we stayed in for the night watching movies. It was a perfect ending to a horrible evening and I couldn't be happier."

"December 12, 2015. I drank black blood-"

The school bell rings and I shut my diary. School is over. December 12. That day. That stupid, horrible day. That was the day everything changed for the worse, nothing I could've done to prevent it, I even knew that at the time. I knew once the black blood was inside me there was no way out. I'm glad though that I spent what was left of my day a good way, considering it would be the last time things were good.


End file.
